The present invention is concerned with the removal of matter from gases including the separation of particulate therefrom.
In the manufacture of computer chips hazardous gases are generated which must be reduced to an inert state prior to being vented to the atmosphere. Silane gas, for example, occurs in the manufacture of semiconductors, photovoltaic and flat panels and cannot be vented to the atmosphere in view of its toxicity. The gas is pyrophoric and when oxidized results in the precipitation of particulate. Subsequent to such treatment the gas may be subjected to further processing, as by a scrubber, prior to release to the atmosphere. A co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 09/050,173, is currently pending and is directed toward the treatment of such hazardous gases, and is incorporated herein by reference.